


Cullen's Professionalism

by Bandshe



Series: Dirty Words on Black Wings [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen defends his professionalism</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cullen's Professionalism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetimba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimba/gifts).



_Inquisitor,_

_I can write a professional letter thank you very much. It’s just that I feel I don’t need to with you. Maker, I see you everyday, we’re past those professional pleasantries. I do love our non professional dalliances though._

_I completely understand the frustration of a cold and wet night. I’d sleep in your quarters but it seems you took the key with you when you left. I didn’t want to be seen asking Josephine for your key. So now I’m stuck sleeping under an open ceiling_ _getting soaked every night. Do you know what I miss? The certainty that no one is reading these letters after the ravens deliver them._

_I’m not as brave as you are. I’m afraid Leliana proof reads these before sending them to me. What if she just re writes them and seals them having one of the scouts deliver them? Come to think of it, I’ve never seen your handwriting._

_Commander Rutherford_


End file.
